lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fragment
The Fragment, a group of flying stone of the size of small islands connected by massive bridges of iron and black stone surrounded by a permanent otherwordly mist, name can be related to the fact that it is composed of large rocky fragments of the Drakhorn asteroid, floating over the cold ocean due to elditrich magic, or as the last fragment of the now lost Imperium of the Giants. When the dragons messed with the Planar Buklwark under Chillhund archipelago they unleashed a terrifying force that destroyed the archipelago, almost canceling the giants civilization as a favor due to their millennia old friedship, and the manipulation of some unseen hand, the Drakhorn created this heaven for the Imperium Old Familis and for their Warp Dragon allies, a place where the memory and lust for vengeance of this old nation could still thrive. The Fragment is considered the hart of the Warp Dragon race, even if not many of their kind lives there, that after loosing their Chillhund homeland this devious lizards has preferred to spread into the world, looking for a place where to carve their own personal domain, or just find ways to entertain their wicked minds, however being a social race, unlike other dragons, they still appreciate the benefit of a meeting place. Every Warp Dragon feel the pull of this place and they are not scared by the long flight to reach their brothers and sisters to find a proper mate an ally in their schemes or just to enjoy the company of fellow dragons, most of them had at least a small lair within the vast labirynth of stone caverns under the Fragment. All Warp Dragons eggs hatch on the Fragment, as warp dragons have a really low birth rate they prefer to keep the eggs under the watchful eyes of their giants allies, usually a couple stay on the fragment for the whole time needed for their offsprings to learn to fly and then move back to their lairs across the world with their progen. In the darker and deeper cavern of the Fragment the Warp Dragons perform one of their most unholy crime against creation, hidden from the eyes of mortals and gods,in a place called the Hall of Truth, as for them they are the only real dragons, dark wyrm spellcasters secrely taint stolen eggs of other dragons, some time helped by giant ritualists, to alter the yet unborn creature and artificially spawn more of their kind. But the main inhabitants of this place are not cold blooded, as a large number of giants live there too, in fortress of stone iron and ice built on the floating island surface, only the old families noble famlies and their legions of soldiers and servants where allowed to move in their new domain, protect by ancient pacts with the Warp Dragons and the Darkhon, large berg ships carried the remnants of the Imperium finest nobility, to rebuilt their civlization. With the help of the Darkhon and their endless resolve they have begun to built many settlement there, using the same style of their now lost capital city and adorned by many priceless imperium works of art, as mementoes of their lost glory. After a brief power struggle they created the Shattered Realm, their new domains and then begun to plan a future age of conquest and war. Its from the Fragment that small fleets of Berg Ships depart to plunder the world, coming as nightmares from the sky and vanishing back to the Shattered Kingdom, full with slaves and precious goods taken from their enemies. On the top of the highest mote a large temple of black iron was built, dedicated to the Bronze Pantheon and expecially to Vymrl, the most dangerous place for strangers on the Fragments, as under the massive statue of Vymrl that dominated the costruction Giant High priests make blood sacrifices to applease their chained master offering the spirit of their victims to him and weakening his prison one soul at a time. The Darkhon too are present on the flying archipelago, however their number is extremely limited there, as only a few was left to oversee the elditrich machines that allow the place to fly and remain hidden from the eyes of its enemies, to assist at the celebration of the Bronze Pantheon rituals or to provide the Shattered Kingdom with their advices. Adventure Hooks ---- Slaves of the Shattered Kingdom The characters are present during a Berg Ship raid on their homeland, the Giants, helped by a few warp dragons managed easily to overwhelm the defenders taking many prisoners and bringing the unluky heroes to their secluded realm, there the characters found themselves imprisoned in a seemely inescapable realm of darkness, however the complex politics and chaotic nature of its inhabitants may provide crafty adventurers with a way to not only regain their freedoom but gaining their vengeance over their captors. Who is born first, the Dragon or the Egg? An powerful dragon, maybe an old ally or even enemy of the PCs, is ravaging the land, destroying villages and killing without mercy, when the heroes, hired to put an end of this devastation, find the creature they discovered that the creature is conviced that its eggs was stolen by the local imhabitants. After a complex investigation the characters discovers the activity of a dark organization dedicated to steal dragon eggs. Following their trail they manage to reach the Fragment, will they be skilled enough to retrive the stolen eggs and escape the warp dragon domain with their lives? Down with the Sky A terrible storm appear on the skies of the characters homeland, the Shattered Kindgom had moved their fragment over the realm in order to conquer it, however a group of heroes, maybe even the characters, has managed to sabotage the arcane machine that allow the ilsands to levitate. The giants and the inhabitants of the kingom below had to become unlikely allies in finding a way to restore the machine before the Fragment fall on the ground, destroying both factions.